First Time
by cleansingcream18
Summary: Sasuke’s and Sakura’s first night as husband and wife.


**First Time**

They were both virgins. Never been touched by anyone before, never dated anyone before. They're each other's first. First kiss. First date. First girlfriend. First boyfriend. First (and hopefully last) husband and wife.

After they got married, Sakura and Sasuke stayed at the small hotel where they celebrated their marriage. It was a small celebration at a classic Japanese style hotel, with private onsen, rooms filled with tatami and futon-style bed.

It was their first time alone in a room together. Both of them were already wearing sleeping kimono with nothing underneath and they were at least one meter apart from each other, sitting on top of the bed with flushed face and folded legs. They did not even have the courage to look at each other's faces.

The whole concept of consummation was too foreign for both of them.

Even though Honeypotting* was a technique that was told in the academy but both of them didn't learn or use it at all.

They're two completely unexperienced virgins.

Sakura had already waited for that moment her entire lifetime. She always loved Sasuke with all of her heart and when he proposed her, she was extremely euphoric. Sakura knew that she was going to have to lie down with her husband. But, she did not expect that it would be filled with awkward silence between the two of them.

Sakura tried to remember everything she got during sex education and porn, some in the academy, some from the adult videos and some from Lady Tsunade.

_"You should kiss him, make him aroused, lick his nipples, stroke his penis with your hand, make him hard"_ Sakura could hear Lady Tsunade's voice in her head.

The idea of doing those sexual things to Sasuke made Sakura felt hot and embarrassed. She was blushing like crazy, her cheeks were all pink, almost red.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled, hoping that the anxiety would go away. She loved Sasuke, she must be able to make love her husband.

Sakura tried to brush her anxiety away and faced the boy in front of her and moved towards him, kissing his lips. Both of them were red of embarrassment. They practically just stick their lips together, they're not even opened. Luckily for both of them, Sasuke had the initiative to open his mouth and and "chewed" her lips softly. Sakura enjoyed it. Both of them were flushing red when they ended the kisses.

They just gazed at each other's eyes without saying anything, before they started to kiss again. Sasuke pushed Sakura to their bed, causing the girl to lean on her back while having the man to be on top of her body. His fingers slowly moved inside her kimono and touched her breast, he groped her breast with all of his passion. Sakura broke their kiss and squirmed with her eyes closed when he did it.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke quickly let go of her breast off of his hand. "It is okay but please be a little more gentle," Sakura replied the boy. Sasuke tried really hard not to hurt her, he groped her breast as gentle as possible. It aroused Sasuke to see his wife enjoying being groped by him.

_"One of the ways to make a man feels aroused is by stroking his penis"_ Another voice from the woman in the Sex Education Adult Video came into her mind.

Sakura's hand went into lower part of Sasuke's kimono, she went behind the kimono, there she found his hardened dick already hanging loose there. She felt so embarrassed to do it but she did it, she stroked his shaft with her hand.

"Sakura! Slowly!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand for stroking him a little too enthusiastic. Sakura was blushing red, she quickly pulled off her hand off of his dick.

Sasuke kissed her neck, trailing it down to her breast. She kissed her nipple and twirled his tongue right on her nipple, causing Sakura to moan his name. But, she was too embarrassed to show off the foreign feeling she's been experiencing . Her eyes was closed and her hand was covering her mouth, so she didn't moan too hard.

"I want to hear your voice," Sasuke stopped licking her nipple and gazed right into her eyes. His hand pushed her hand off of her mouth.

Both of their hearts were thumping hard, as if they wanted to explode out of their chests. Sasuke's hand then traveled to her crevice, he stopped for a while just to observe Sakura's vagina. His eyes were fixated to her two pinkish folds, perfectly bald, like a child's vagina. Sakura shaved it completely bald for her first time with Sasuke. She wanted to appear the most desirable to him. It was the first time he actually saw a woman's vagina in such detail, in a flesh. He used his index finger, middle finger and his thumb to spread the flesh apart. He observed every part of it, the small "pleasure button", the urethra, and the hole. He was so intrigued with the "pleasure button" that he used his index finger to touch it. Sakura could feel jolt of foreign feeling, her back slightly arched and she was moaning. Seeing her reaction, Sasuke rubbed her "pleasure button" even more, he could see that his finger became wet by her vagina's liquid. He, himself became really hard by that sight.

"Sakura, i want to put it in," His cheeks were blushing, the same with Sakura herself. Sakura didn't say a thing, she was still leaning on the bed on her back while gazing at her husband's eyes. She just nodded. Sakura spread her legs open for her husband.

_Just put it in her vagina, Sasuke._

His inner monologue made him all anxious. What if he failed? What if he hurt her? He looked at his wife's face once more, a blushing face framed with pink hair with green eyes who couldn't stop looking at him.

"It's okay, i'm ready" Sakura was half-lying. She was anxious as hell. Her heart was thumping real hard and she exactly knew that it was going to be really painful.

Sasuke's shaking but he forced himself to do it, he shoved it in, slowly at first but once her folds hit his pleasure nerves, he pushed it fast.

"Sasuke! It hurts!" The girl was screaming in pain, blood gushed out of her vagina and her arms unconsciously trying to push her husband's body off of hers. Another "It hurts!" and Sasuke stopped moving, he was half in already. It was a very awkward moment for him, she was lying there naked, shaking, squirming with a little bit of tears coming out of her eyes because of the pain and he was on top of her, frozen.

It was odd few minutes between them, just silence from him and Sakura holding the pain. "Sasuke, please continue," Sakura wiped the tears off of her eyes, exhaling her breath. Sasuke slowly pushed it again until all of his shaft was in. More blood came out of her vagina, she tried not to scream but it was so painful for her, she felt her vagina was forcefully stretched and torn. "Sasuke!" she just screamed his name, she wanted to push his body away from her but Sasuke was already deep in pleasure, he kept on moving his hips, thrusting his shaft inside hers, moving back and forth. Sakura tried to not think of the pain, her fingers were already digging into Sasuke's arms, excoriated the boy's skin. He kept on moving, his eyes were closed and he was continuously moaning.

"Sakura, it felt so good," Sasuke's lids were half open and his mouth was agape. His thrust was faster, it sent more jolt of pain to Sakura but the girl didn't say anything at all, she tried to hold it while staring at her husband's face(which displayed how nice it felt for him, his eyes were closed and he was panting hard).

_It's okay, Sakura. The pain will go away. _

Sasuke kept on moving until at one point, his body was shaking and he was in trance, he ejaculated. Warm liquid poured into Sakura's vagina. The pain she experienced slowly subsided, his dick went limp and he pulled it out.

Two minutes. It only took two minutes for him to come after his shaft was fully inside hers. Sasuke's whole muscles relaxed, he fell on the bed, leaning beside his wife's naked body. Panting hard.

He was nothing like the man in the porn he had seen before. He came in two minutes. _Two darn minutes!_ _His wife possibly did not feel pleasure at all._

Sasuke didn't even have the courage to see Sakura's face. He was so embarrassed. His cheeks were flushing pink and he chose to just stare at the ceiling.

Sakura felt relief after Sasuke pulled it out. She still felt the pain but it was minimal, especially compared to the moment when he pushed himself into hers. She kissed his cheek and then she snuggled into Sasuke's arm. Sakura could feel Sasuke's thumping heartbeat. She could feel his hot breath on her head.

"Is it still painful?" Sasuke asked his wife. "A bit," Sakura replied with her green eyes looking at his black orbs. "I'm sorry," He felt guilty for causing only pain for her, he came so fast, he couldn't make her feel pleasure in sex, he's the only one who felt pleasure. "You have nothing to apologize for, let's try it again tomorrow morning, shall we?" Sakura smiled at her husband. "Thank you," When he saw those green eyes and her soft smile, he felt grateful because he married an irreplaceable woman. The one who would love him no matter what.

He kissed her lips before both of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note :**

Honeypotting is a (usually) spy technique that uses sexual attraction/sex itself to attain something(like for example information).

I would like to apologize if the awkward sex scene makes you feel uncomfortable. Well, but, the point is ... first time sexual experience, especially when both of you're virgins ... it's meant to be awkward and painful, isn't it? And one day, you'll find a comfort point when sex would feel enjoyable.

Please leave some reviews/comments for they are the reason why i keep on writing and are highly appreciated!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and anything related to it.


End file.
